It's Not My Fault
by SabrinaDincht
Summary: My very first fanfiction about a mission for Squall and Zell


"Hey Squall what's up?" Zell came running across the hall. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"  
"I'm not in the mood." Squall snapped and quickly walked towards his room. He went and sat down.  
"Come on, guy, I need to talk to someone and I definitely don't want to talk to Irvine." Zell sat down next to Squall.  
"(Why do you want to talk to me? How can I help you with your problems?)... Whatever..."  
"Man, I know you would let me talk to you." Zell started jumping up and down on the bed.  
"(I don't want to listen to this. Why can't you talk to someone who cares?) Would you sit still?"  
"Oh yeah man, sure." Zell made himself comfortable and started talking. "Man, Rinoa really digs you. Why don't you show your feelings a little bit? Hey you know when we had to save the garden from the missiles?"  
"Yeah... what about it?"  
"We should do that again, it was fun."  
"(Is he serious? That was a nightmare. I never want to do that again.) Is this what you wanted to talk about?"  
"No way man, I came here to congratulate you on your promotion. It must be cool bein' in charge of this place."  
"(Maybe Zell should be in charge, not me, I don't want to be in charge, it's just another burden on my shoulders.) Trust me it's not that great."  
"Hey what do you think of Quistis?"  
"(What... why does he wanted to know that?) Why do you want to know what I think of Quistis?"  
"Cuz I think she's hot!"  
"Oh really... I never knew you thought about me like that." Quistis walked into the room.  
"Q... Quistis what are you doin' here?" Zell stammered.  
"I came to talk with you two. You have to come up to the bridge for a report from Headmaster Cid."  
"Yes ma'am." They both saluted her and they were on their way.  
  
"(Now what does he want from us?)" Squall thought.  
"Thank you for coming. You have a new mission but it is only for the two of you." Headmaster Cid paced back and for, that helped him think better.  
"What is the mission...?" Squall interruped the Headmaster's pacing.  
"You are to eliminate... Seifer."  
"(What...?)" Squall jerked his head.  
"Kill... Seifer... but why?" Zell quickly stood at attention.  
"He knows too much, he will definitely tell Edea and she will hold it against us. It is my last order to you, after this, Squall, you will be in charge. It is your destiny. Remember, tell no one."  
"(Why do we have to do this mission? How can he make us kill someone who may be innocent? We don't even have a choice...)"  
"Where is he?" Zell asked.  
"Last I heard he was looking for a new GF in the Tomb Of The Unknown King." Cid replied.  
"Yes sir." Squall nodded.  
"You mustn't fail... failing is not an option. Your lives are on the line. Seifer will kill you if you fail." Headmaster Cid saluted and went down the lift.  
"I can't believe this! He is forcing us to do things against our will!" Zell slammed his hand on the ground. "Damnit..." They went down the elevator, Squall led the way to the dorms to get ready, and they passed the cafeteria. "YES HOTDOGS!"  
"Zell, how can you think about food at a time like this?"  
"It's hot dogs man, how can you not?!"  
"After you finish eating, we'll head out and begin our mission." Squall turned away and looked at the ground. "(We have no choice. Seifer you brought this upon yourself. Why did you have to betray us?... why?)"  
"Squall, are you alright?" Zell waved his hand in front of Squall's face. "Yo, is anybody in there?" Zell shook Squall's shoulder just as Rinoa came walking in. She sat down next to Squall.  
"Hey guys, what's going on?"  
"We're just preparing for a-"  
"(Shut up Zell.) Zell!" Squall stomped on Zell's foot. "No."  
"Oh yeah... sorry... we can't tell you... uh... let's go Squall!"  
"Later, Rinoa." Squall smiled and headed towards the door.  
"Yeah... uh... like he said... later."  
"Bye guys." Rinoa gave them a friendly wave and sat down again.  
  
They made it to the Tomb Of The Unkown King in record time.  
"So, how are we gonna kill Seifer?" Zell asked.  
"First we have to find him, then we'll kill him."  
"Squall, we can't have a head on attack, he will probably have guards with him."  
"(I... I can't kill him. He is one of us.)"  
"SQUALL! LOOK OUT-" Zell ran over but he didn't make it in time. Seifer jumped from the edge and cut Squall in the arm.  
"(My gunblade arm...) Zell you have to finish the job..." Zell ran up behind Seifer and knocked him out quickly. "Zell, now, get outta here."  
"I'm not leaving you behind."  
"Save yourself... I think I'm finished anyway."  
"You're both dead!" Seifer got up and pointed his gunblade at Zell's head.  
"Squall, Zell!" Seifer fell to the ground, holding his chest.  
"Rinoa! What are you doing here?" Zell cried.  
"I couldn't let you and Zell do this on your own." Rinoa replied.  
"How did you know where we were?"  
"I followed you. I saw you guys leave and I knew something was wrong."  
"Thanks a lot Rinoa!" Zell helped Squall to his feet.  
"(It's too dangerous here...) Rinoa go back to Garden."  
"You're coming too." Rinoa went over to Squall. Squall whipped around to see Seifer, he ducked and Seifer swung his gunblade. "UH!" Rinoa's expression turned scared.  
"RINOA!" Squall scrambled to catch her. Zell ran up to Seifer in a fury and he grabbed Squall's gunblade to stab Seifer right through the stomach. Seifer fell to the ground.  
"(She's... dead.)" Squall held Rinoa close to him. A tear rolled down his cheek.  
"Seifer's dead." Zell laid down the gunblade next to Squall. Just then a car pulled in, squealing to a stop.  
"You did it Squall. You were meant for the job, my son!" Cid jumped out.  
"What?!"  
"You'll understand someday."  
"Everybody just leave me alone. This mission killed two of my... friends. And I place it on your shoulders... CID!" With that Squall walked off into the sunset with Zell not too far behind.  
  
THE END 


End file.
